


A Bond Unbroken for Eternity

by EmpressOfTheFlame



Category: AFTER L!FE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope | 애프터라이프: 소원을 담는 만화경!, AFTERL!FE
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Reader, Fluff, Library Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame
Summary: Love can bloom anywhere.[Reader/Various]
Relationships: Day/Reader, Ethan/Reader, Mori/Reader, Nine/Reader, Noah/reader, Quincy/Reader, Sian/Reader, Theo/Reader, Verine/Reader, Youssef/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	1. Subtle (Nine) [NSFW]

Nine wasn’t exactly subtle about what he wanted from you. 

Earlier at dinner he’d teased you about coming to his room later, sending a serene smile your way that told you it wasn’t just a request for your company. You didn’t necessarily have to listen but that never won you any points, and considering how often Nine preferred to keep to himself, you took every opportunity presented to spend time with him. When you’d made your way there he was already in bed but instead of being curled up under his blankets he was on top of them, his long nightshirt barely reaching to halfway down his thighs. When he heard you enter the room his face had brightened considerably and you’d been given the shock of a lifetime as his legs spread, shirt hiking itself up to the point he’d completely flashed you his dick.

You had no doubt in your mind it was on purpose.

“You have a needlessly roundabout way of doing things, you know.”

Nine lets out a pleased hum as you’re between his legs in a second, spreading them further and kissing his pale thighs the way you knew he liked. He must’ve at least semi-prepared himself before you’d entered the room, something that surprised you as he normally made you do all the work; you never really minded as you liked to get him riled up, his neck being particularly weak, but it seemed he was excited enough for your arrival that even he couldn’t just sit back and wait. He’s mumbling your name as you start to leave hickey’s, looking down at you with a pout, silently scolding you for needlessly teasing him. But you couldn’t let him have his way so easily, could you? His breathy moans and his needy whimpers were just too enticing.

You saw from the corner of your eyes that Nine’s fingers were gripping the blankets tight, squeezing the material between his fingers as your tongue left a trail of saliva along the underside of his dick. He was a little more sensitive than normal, you suspected it was due to having such little time to spend alone together, but that only made your job of pleasing him easier. You lick along his lit to clean the precum from it, your handles gently pressing his hips to the bed so he’d stop squirming and trying to buck up into your mouth; you had made it clear if you were the one giving him all this pleasure then you’d also be the one to set the pace and he had never argued with you about it, leaving you wondering if Nine was secretly some sort of masochist. You yourself had to have some masochistic tendencies for dealing with someone as demanding as he was but you supposed it had it’s own benefits, like getting to see Nine’s flushed face as he got lost in the warm sensation of your mouth.

Nine doesn’t feel embarrassed about being sent over the edge so quickly as you were never one to tease about such things, his fingers desperately raking through your hair as he tries to keep his moans muted. It was always so difficult for him to do so when your talented tongue was working him over and after not getting to indulge in the sensation for what felt like months, he couldn’t possibly stand a chance. His toes curl as the pressure in his lower body finally finds its sweet release, back arching off the bed as pleasure coursed through his body. Every time he came he couldn’t help but feel exhausted, completely boneless as he laid back and waited for you to wipe your mouth.

“I’d like for you to say a little longer if you have the time.” It’s not the first time Nine has requested physical affection after something like this though it was a rarity, as he seemed to slip into a peaceful slumber before you’d even fully swallowed. You can tell he’s tired from his half-lidded eyes but to still want to cuddle… He must’ve missed you more than he was letting on.

“You know I can’t deny you.”

Nine moved over on the bed to give you room to lay beside him, waiting for you to lay back before he settled himself comfortably in your arms; his head rested on your chest as he listened to the sound of your heartbeat, letting out another content hum as his eyes fluttered shut. If this academy wasn’t set up so he had a nosy roommate he would happily have you spend the rest of the night at his side, the only person granted permission to be in his space while he was slumbering. He didn’t want to look deeper into why he allowed it, why he even wanted someone in his space when he found so much solace in being alone, afraid of what he might find and have to confront.

So he’d simply enjoy your company while he could, ignoring the ache in his heart at the thought of your inevitable parting.


	2. Netflix and Chill (Sian) [NSFW]

Your movie night had started off innocently enough.

Sian had been excited when you’d invited him to your room earlier that day, quickly floundering and saying he _obviously_ couldn’t let you spend the night alone since you wanted to hang out to hide his enthusiasm. You simply smiled and said he looked cutest when he was blushing, pinching his cheek and not minding when he swatted your hand away in embarrassment. You’d been looking forward to spending more time with him since the week had been especially busy meaning you hadn’t gotten to see him often. When he finally appeared in your room that night you were prepared to cuddle up, throwing a soft blanket over the two of you curling up into his side, ignoring his nervous comment about you being too close.

You can’t pay attention to the movie at all, your thoughts completely invaded by the man sitting next to you; you keep stealing glances while he seems to be focusing, catching you staring a few times and pouting as he asked what you were looking at so intently. In all fairness you were eyeing up his neck like nobody’s business while wondering about what his reaction would be if you’d suddenly leaned over to kiss it. You’d only shared a few lip kisses with him and one very cute, rushed cheek kiss initiated by him after a date, but otherwise, there hadn’t been much exploration. As the impossibly long movie rolled on temptation finally got the better of you, butterflies swirling in your stomach up to your chest as you leaned over in one swift movement to give in to your desires.

“W-What are you doing?” His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he felt your soft lips on his neck, entire face heating up in an instant at the intimate gesture; were you trying to give him a heart attack? What were you getting at? Why did you suddenly kiss his neck?

“Did you not like it?” When you’re looking up at him like that it’s like a vice is squeezing his heart, making it hard for him to breathe. He started to stutter out a response but couldn’t find the words, especially not when you leaned over to do it again. Electricity shot through his body and he jumped again, but his body continued to betray him as he felt your neck kisses go straight to his dick. He let out a sudden strangled moan when you brushed against a sensitive spot, something you didn’t let go unnoticed; the longer you focused on it, running your tongue along his skin and sucking until it was a nice rosy color, the louder he got to the point he couldn’t seem to control his voice any longer. “Hehe~”

“What are you laughing about?!”

“You can’t lie to me about this, can you, Mr. Tsundere?” His face is growing hotter by the second and his pants tighter, gripping onto the blanket for dear life when you accidentally tug on it. He hates the fact that you’re so observant because you notice his reaction immediately, eyes lighting up as you stare straight down. “Oh, you really can’t lie to me with a reaction like that!”

“It’s just because it’s you…” He grumbled out unhappily, fighting with you as you tried to pull the blanket off of him. He knows he’s fighting a losing battle but he can’t help but hold onto some sense of manly pride, not wanting to give in to your whims so easily. When he jerked the blanket back suddenly you’re caught off-guard, tumbling forward onto his lap and finding your face directly next to your prize. Sian wished his second death would come quickly because he was sure he’d never recover from this situation. “Stop it! W-Wait!”

You pouted but you weren’t about to push him further than he wanted, turning your head to look up at him with a pout. There’s a question in your eyes, did he really want you to stop, and Sian unintentionally answered it with his body language. His arms went lax and he gave up his grip on his blanket shield, looking away from you nervously but giving you the power to do what you wanted. You waited another few seconds to see if he’d regret his decision and pull you back up, knowing you have the green light when he doesn’t. You can practically hear his heart beat as you moved the blanket to see the noticeable bulge in his pants, fingers stroking over it lightly and reveling in the soft moan that slipped through Sian’s lips. He started to shift uncomfortably as you unzipped and there’s another quick glance exchanged, one that tells you that now that you were this far Sian was fine with not going back.

He’s glad that the room is dark now that you’re face-to-face with his dick because he’s far more comfortable with it not being scrutinized, watching as you maneuvered yourself so that you were on your knees leaning over his dick (while still sitting on the couch beside him). He doesn’t know why he doesn’t see it coming but when the warmth of your mouth on him finally sinks in his head falls back, eyes squeezing shut as he lets the new sensation course through his body. While you’re sucking him off, tongue trailing along the underside of his cock, kissing the tip, teasing him, he wants to touch you, too. There wasn’t much he could do with the angle you both were at but he leaned to the side slightly, hand snaking along your stomach until it slid down the front of your pants. He heard your gasp and feels a little proud that he’d finally been the one to catch you by surprise, rubbing against the front of your underwear as he tried to find the perfect spot.

“Put the blanket back over me,” You mumbled out, hand now stroking him, “This is kinda embarrassing and I don’t wanna be watched.”

“Now you’re embarrassed?!” The incredulous look he gave you quickly faded when your mouth covered the entirety of his length, and not wanting you to stop again, he grabbed the blanket with his free hand to drape it over you. He refocused his efforts on you once more, sliding past your underwear to reach his true destination.

You were clearly determined to make him come which meant he had to do the same for you, and if he really wanted to overachieve, he hoped he’d be able to make you come _first_. He sets off on this daunting task as he rubbed against you fervently, the feeling of you moaning while his dick was in your mouth sending him to another plane of existence. It felt too damn good and he worried his plan was foiled, trying to think about anything else as he rubbed quicker, listening to the sound of your breathing to get a hint of how close you were. He realized this hopeless battle wasn’t so hopeless after all as you began to get sloppy and distracted, finally pulling away from him as your legs started to tremble, your moans growing louder and more frequent.

“Oh, Sian!” You finally cried out, face buried in his thigh as your legs began to shake; it only took a few more seconds before pleasure completely over took you and you came, whimpering out his name as you tried to keep a steady pace jerking him off. Now that he’d succeeded he felt far more relaxed and he gives in to your mouth completely, pulling his hand out of your pants and softly touching the back of your head through the blanket as you start to go down on him once again. A swirl of your tongue and a few harsh sucks later has him coming down your throat, groaning out your name much like you’d done his a few moments ago.

You’re surprised when the light of the television suddenly flooded your vision and Sian pulled you up to face him, lips crashing against yours without a care in the world. You kissed him back with just as much passion, unable to hold back your laughter at how far his emotional state had come. The Sian who tried to keep everything from you before seemed long gone as he laid out all his passion on the table, unhappy when you pull away when all he wanted was more of you.

“It looks like I unlocked another secret side of you,” You teased, “But if you wanna go further I think we should take it to the bed.”


	3. Sick Days (Verine)

There was nothing better than a morning spent sleeping in.

Since you were both sick at the same time there had been no issue with quarantining yourselves together, curled up in bed and dozing away. He’d found his way to your room some time last night, wanting to check on you despite his own condition, and he’d found himself too weary to make his way back to his own room. After falling into a coughing fit he’d accidentally woken you up, being quite apologetic and ready to see himself out before you told him to just sleep with you. He was already feeling guilty as his own sickness was likely what had gotten you as you’d diligently tried to take care of the him the past week but you’d told him you didn’t hold it against him since you were the one who decided to take care of him in the first place. Watching you pat the spot beside you invitingly was all Verine needed to make himself comfortable, practically tripping into your bed and finding it was even more comfortable than his own.

“I don’t like being sick but I think I can get used to you sleeping next to me,” You mumbled sleepily after waking up from your momentary rest, turning on your side to face him; Verine was only half-awake but he nodded his head, knowing he would think back on what you said when he was more awake and become far more flustered about it. “How are you feeling? Any better?”

“…Don’t worry about me.” Verine coughed into his hand, nearly groaning at how sore his chest felt. “How are you feeling?”

“Definitely better. We should probably try to contact the outside world to feed us something… the poor manager sent a message a few hours ago asking if we needed anything. I don’t wanna bother them but…”

Verine had started to drift away again but suddenly jumped back to life when your hand caressed the side of his face, his heart beating hard against his chest. He knew he was the one who’d willingly come into your bed to be sick alongside you but he was still unused to your gentle touches and caring words, following your hand as you pulled away, wanting even more. You recognized this with a smile and reached back over to cup his cheek, thumb stroking off the soft skin fondly as Verine’s eyes fluttered shut once more.

Maybe being sick like this wasn’t so bad when you had someone you loved to cuddle with.


	4. Beg (Day) [NSFW]

Day was just as loud as you always thought he’d be. 

He was a hot panting mess, misty-eyed as he was overwhelmed with all the emotions that had sprung up on him in the heat of the moment. To have the person he loved love him back like this was such an amazing feeling it rivaled the friction occurring between the two of you currently. You couldn’t stop kissing him even if you wanted to as every attempt to pull away was foiled by Day who greedily pulled you back down for more. He was desperately rutting against you, wanting the pressure in his stomach to dissipate, whimpering into your mouth as you rolled your hips and nearly killed him by pressing yourself against his sensitive dick.

“P-please,” Day whined out, lips still hovering inches from your yours. “I want more! Don’t you want more too?”

“I do,” You confirmed, nipping at his lower lip and smirking as you feel his dick twitch in his pants from your actions. “Will you let me make a mess of you, sweet boy?”

“Anything you want! I promise I’ll be good so… please!”

Day’s body is sensitive to everything you do to it, shivering when your fingers run down his neck to his shirt to remove it. You were surprised it took this long to get his shirt off of him but you couldn’t complain as you started to plant kisses on his chest, fingers brushing over his nipples and appreciating the gasp from your lover; sensing some weakness you leaned down to kiss one his nipples while your thumb continued to brush against the other in slow circles, your hips still moving, slowly picking up pace so it would feel even better for him. Day started to shake as pleasure overtook him, teeth digging into his lips as his hands rested on your waist, supporting your movement every step of the way.

“W-Wait…! I’m gonna…!”

Day’s eyes widened as he suddenly saw stars, leaning forward to bury his face in your shoulder as he felt himself come. You hadn’t even taken his dick out, there had been no direct contact, but you playing with his chest while continuing to rub frantically against him was more than enough. It didn’t help that he was helplessly horny now, the mere sight of you on top of him and looking quite victorious quickly reigniting the fire in his belly. His arms wrapped more solidly around you now as he came down from his high, head resting on your chest so he could hear the soothing sound of your breathing. He needed a moment to process everything that had just happened but already the gears in his head were turning on where to go next.

He had to make you as happy as you made him, right?

So it was only fair that he make you come, too. 


	5. Tough Nut to Crack (Ethan) [NSFW]

Ethan never thought he’d be one of _those_ people. 

“Is this what you want?” He whispered in your ear, hot breath hitting the sensitive skin and making you shiver. You nodded your head in response as words were hard to come by with how muddled your brain was, your ass pressing back against Ethan, trying to get him as turned on as you were.

As much as he would love to simply give in to your desires he still has an overly conscious part of him that that recognizes you’re both in public with people milling around you. At any moment someone could choose this particular aisle to pop into and grab a book from, and he refused to be caught with his pants around his ankle. It was hard finding the time to satisfy you when he had a nosy roommate, however, and the neediness in your tone had struck him. He couldn’t leave you like this all day, craving him, he had to at least give you a little taste before sending you on your way.

“I’ll take care of you.”

He nipped at your ear as one hand brushed against your lips, one finger pushing past them, telling you what to do next; your teeth grabbed hold of the finger tip and he pulled his hand from his glove, slowly drifting down your chest, your stomach, until finally he dipped below the belt. The anticipation was building as well as the anxiety about getting caught though the others voices in the library seemed so distant, your thoughts constantly returning to how well Ethan treated you. You knew he was wary about doing things like this in public, that he was protective and might rip out the eyes of another man if they saw you naked, but he was always willing to compromise for your happiness.

Ethan found your sensitive spots immediately, not that that’s a surprise to you; he was surprisingly giving in bed and he always made sure you’d come at least twice before he finally gave himself the chance to be pleased, rejecting all your efforts as he slowly explored your body. He had admitted such things hadn’t interested him much until you wanted to have sex, and the thought of doing this with anyone else was entirely unappealing. That was likely because he was so deeply in love with you he couldn’t possibly consider fucking another person but he didn’t think too deeply into it as he also doesn’t want to think of a future where you’re not by his side. An unfortunately loud moan slipped through your lips and brought him out of his reverie, his free hand reaching up to turn your chin towards him; he removed the glove that was still clenched between your teeth and brought you in for a kiss, fingers continuing to make quick work of you.

You’re positive the only reason you’re still standing is because he had you practically pinned to the bookshelf, your legs beginning to shake the closer to the edge he brought you. When he’d swooped in to kiss you fireworks had practically gone off and you leaned back into his touch, finding it harder to keep your noises in. Thankfully Ethan’s lips managed to muffle most of your climax as you felt yourself come on his hand, whimpering into the kiss and pleased to feel Ethan’s very positive reaction to you pressing into you from behind. You wondered if you pushed just a little more if he’d be more willing to just bend you over and fuck you but you both hear footsteps approaching quickly, mumbling about books in the section you’re in. He ripped his hand out of your hands and grabbed ahold of his glove, sliding it back on his hand while you shifted around uncomfortably in your pants.

You both still had to clean yourselves up, so maybe if he was unwilling to do it in the library, you could convince him to let loose in a bathroom stall instead…


	6. Evasive (Mori) [NSFW]

You should’ve known better than to trust Mori.

When he’d told you he had an idea to make cleaning a little more exciting you didn’t think it would result in you half-naked and disheveled in a closet, his mouth attached to your neck as he playfully left little hickeys to mark the occasion. You were like putty in his hand under his skilled mouth and were unable to deny him, head tilted to the side to give him more access as his hands fumbled with the rest of your clothing. Surely you’d get caught at any moment, considering there were still others noodling around the school going about their business, a fact backed by you hearing their voices as they curiously questioned where you and Mori were (since your shift had technically already started).

“…You’ll keep quiet, won’t you?” You caught a glimpse of golden eyes as you looked down at him, the trail of hickeys leading to your chest. You could feel Mori’s hot breath on one of your nipples, teasing it with how close his mouth was though it seemed to only want to tease the skin around it.

“I don’t exactly want to be found like this.”

“Oh? With me? How cold-hearted.”

“S-Shut up, you know that’s not what I meant… You’re the one who never says what they mean.”

“Me? I thought my feelings for you were quite obvious… now hush. Wouldn’t want us getting interrupted, would we?”

“We’re going to talk about this later…!” You pressed your back to the wall as Mori’s tongue gave your nipple a tentative lick, his other hand rubbing at the other to give them equal amounts of attention. “Don’t think you can get away with that ‘feelings’ line and not be questioned.”

If you thought you could pin him down that easily you’d surely be disappointed but Mori had never minded a good game of cat and mouse.


	7. Comfort (Day) [NSFW]

“Are you okay, Day? The lights going out was so sudden…”

“Y-Yeah,” You felt Day’s nose press against your shoulder as he wiggled closer, deciding to plant a few kisses to divert his nervous energy. “I’m okay as long as you’re here.”

“Hmmm, is it just being next to me that makes it okay?” You squeezed his cock a little harder but not hard enough to hurt him, relishing in his whimper and the way he bucked into your hand. You had decided the best way to distract him was to do something drastic and your plan was working out wonderfully, Day clinging to your side as you slowly jerked him off, his mind on anything but how dark it is in the room. You’re scent is filling his senses, pleasure wracking through his body as you made him feel better than his own hand ever had; there was something about someone else doing it that made it feel that much better, specifically because it was _your_ hand, _you_ wanted to make _him_ feel good.

“It would feel much better if I used my mouth, you know.”

“B-But I want to kiss you instead!” Day shifted in the bed as he put himself into a better position to press his lips against yours, with you practically feeling his pout when you stopped feeling him up to rearrange your own position. He’s not pouting for long as you slide his dick between your legs, squeezing your thighs together and feeling the way his mouth opened. “W-What are you?”

“Shh, it’ll feel good. Just move your hips.”

The friction immediately feels wonderful as even if he was just rubbing against your clothed sex, you could feel the from his skin and once every few thrusts he had a direct hit on your clit, hips moving quicker every time you let out a moan. You could hear Day panting as he powered through, his hands squeezing your ass and using it as better leverage, mumbling about how soft it is and how thankful he was that you let him do this to you. You almost felt like it might be a sin doing something like this to someone like him but in the end Day had been the one to remind you that he wanted this, wanted you, more than anything, and that if you were to ever cross some type of boundary, he’d be the first to let you know. But he wanted to feel good with you, he wanted to make _you_ feel good, and though his knowledge is limited he’s excited to learn all he can from you.

“I’m r-really close…” He was moaning out your name like there was no tomorrow, pace growing more and more erratic each time he moved. He let out an unhappy noise as you pulled away from him, using your hand once again as you didn’t want to make a complete mess of your bed. His only real complaint about the situation was he hadn’t made you come at all but his thoughts go fuzzy as he comes in your hand, eyes squeezed shut as pleasure wracked through his entire body. He flopped onto his back once you’d stroked every last drop from him, cleaning off your handle with a towel nearby while he stared up at the ceiling. Wait… the ceiling?

“The lights are back!” Day gasped out, abruptly sitting up in your bed. “Manager must have fixed them!”

“See, I told you it was just a matter of time… I guess you can head back to your own room now.” You didn’t really want him to leave you, you were still in the mood to cuddle the energetic man, but he should get some rest before his duties the next day.

Day is on the same page as you.

“But I don’t wanna leave right now! Can’t I spend the night with you?”

“I guess there’s enough room on my bed for two,” You smiled as Day cheered loudly, sliding himself under the covers as you went to turn off the overhead light, keeping something dimly lit nearby for his nerves. When you’d settled back down beside him he wrapped his arms around you quickly, his embrace tight and comforting, letting you know he had no plans of going anywhere anytime soon. “Goodnight, Day.”

“Night night~”


	8. Satisfied (Noah)

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Don’t tease me, Noah.”

You tried to turn away from him but you’re stopped by his finger touching under your chin, tilting your head up to have you look at him. He’s wearing his normal calm smile but there’s something else behind his eyes now and he no longer uses his words to get through to you, choosing to lean down to brush his lips lightly against yours as a response. You’re not unused to Noah’s subtle digs or the implications he throws out about his ‘true’ feelings for you but you’d never taken them seriously until now. You nearly whined as he pulled away, his facial expression still unchanged while you were doing your best to hide the wide smile on your face and how hot your cheeks had grown.

“W-What was that for?”

“I told you I felt like kissing you, didn’t I?” He stroked your cheek with the finger that had previously rested under your chin and began to pull it away, eyes widening slightly when you quickly grabbed his hand to place it fully against your cheek. If he was going to be affectionate than you’d soak it in as much as you could, nuzzling against his palm and wishing he wasn’t wearing gloves so you could kiss his skin. He doesn’t seem to mind the show of affection at all, other hand coming to rest on your waist to pull you closer to him.

“Don’t think you can get away with just one.”

“Ah, one wasn’t satisfactory?”

“It was so _satisfactory_ that I want more. Take responsibility!”

“I guess I have no choice,” Noah laughed, making your heart beat harder in your chest, “Come here. I’ll take responsibility and make sure you leave happy.”


	9. Drunk Words, Sober Thoughts? (Youssef)

“You’re entirely too handsome.” 

Youssef had not expected his night to go like this, attending some stiff party where he had to be on his best behavior; he had thought he would be bored most of the time, only entertained by spending time with the people he cared about. When you’d confirmed you were going he had truly thought the evening would at least be tolerable, especially if he managed to capture your attention the entire time, but he hadn’t banked on being successful on that. He had refrained from drinking so as to watch over the ones who did choose to drink and you were one of them, another person just trying to make this ‘professional’ party a little more fun.

Drunk you was bold.

Drunk you liked to stare at him with this loving look in your eyes that made his heart jump in his chest, so intense even he had to look away to gather himself back together. When you’d finally started hitting on him he wasn’t sure how long he could take it, unaware of how sincere your words truly were and wondering if sober you would ever show him with such affections. After calling him handsome, too handsome apparently, you’d sat yourself beside him and leaned on his shoulder sleepily, looking impossibly cute. He’d suggested you stop at that point but he knew even if you didn’t take his advice he was going to make sure you got no more alcohol, worried that your condition would only worsen should he let you run wild.

Youssef took it upon himself to walk you back to your room that night, smiling patiently as you stopped every few seconds to readjust your outfit or fix your shoes, complaining to him about how uncomfortable the whole thing had been. You and he had gone back and forth with opinions on a few different topics, you’d teased some of his fellow soul reapers and brought plenty of laughter to the table with your antics. This night had quickly turned into one that he wouldn’t forget, not with the way you were making him feeling.

He can’t remember the last time someone made butterflies appear in his stomach, or who made him blush with how bold their compliments were.

“I had a lot of fun with you tonight. We should do this again sometime! But like, on an actual date, you know?” You winked at him before you stumbled into your room, leaning against the doorframe once you reached it, carefully turning yourself back around to face him. “Thanks for making tonight fun, Mr. Handsome. Goodnight~”

Youssef made a note to come check on you as soon as he was awake the next morning, amused to think about the faces you’d make when he told you all the things you’d said to him that night.


	10. Slow Dance (Ethan)

Ethan had finally found his opening.

It wasn’t that he had issues approaching you due to his feelings for you but that he felt like he need a purpose each time, and scrambling for reasons to talk with you could be difficult on certain days. He disliked feeling like a schoolboy who had his first crush but he was a man who cared about the impression he left on those he cared for and to look like a fool in front of you would be the worst thing he could think of. Attending this party had just been another means to an end, a way to get to talk with you while edging out the competition through pure intimidation. In his eyes, there were no other men suitable enough for you, none that would treat you the way you deserved to be treated, and he wouldn’t allow you to go through needless heartbreak.

But now his opening had arrived.

“Would you like to dance?” Ethan asked, working overtime to keep his tone even. He was once again plagued by nervous energy but he couldn’t help it, not realizing he’d have to deal with the hurdle of you looking absolutely ethereal tonight.

“I’d love to! But I’m afraid I might not be great at it…” You glanced out tentatively at the floor but he could tell you were bored, that you wanted to take him up on his offer just to say you at least had a little fun at the party.

“Follow my lead.” Ethan took your hands in his, a bold move on his part, giving them a reassuring squeeze as he led you to the dance floor.

He found a nice little corner where the two of you could have peace should you actually be a terrible dancer but he finds it’s just as he thought, you were simply being humble. You kept up with him quite well and adeptly followed his lead, looking at him with a shy smile while he tried to stop the blush from rising to his face. Being so close to you was akin to being in heaven, or at least that’s what he assumed with all the wonderful feelings he was filled with. At one point you’d placed his hand on your waist, telling him not to be so distant, to which he had to acquiesce; it wasn’t improper but touching your waist with his hand felt like an intimate action, one that was shared between couples and not those who were deemed just friends. But if anyone were to look at the two of you now what would they think? Would they assume it was just a friendly dance or would they see the two of you as a couple, even if it was untrue?

Ethan’s heart jumped at the thought.

To have you as his and his alone…

He uncharacteristically stumbled but luckily you were paying attention, catching him before you knocked into another dancing couple and shooting him an amused look.

“Maybe I should be the one leading,” You teased, and Ethan couldn’t believe he’d gotten so distracted by his thoughts he’d nearly embarrassed himself in front of you. “This is nice though. I never knew you were so good at dancing.”

“…You’re better than you give yourself credit for.”

“You think? Well, I still think there’s room for improvement… Would you mind dancing with me again?”

He hid his surprise well but he can’t help but give you one of his rare smiles, the one that he only ever seemed to bring out for you.

“I’d be honored to.”


	11. Held (Youssef)

Today had felt like one frustrating event after the other.

Nothing seemed to go right, people were being unbelievably rude, you were at your wits end about an hour into your job with seven more hours to go before you could curl up in your bed away from other people. You were just floating by on autopilot to stop your stress levels from rising but even then, your manager began to get irritated with your lack of emotion, something that only set you off more. The day seemed to go faster rather than slower and you’d never been more thankful to be off duty, quickly making your way to your room while texting Youssef to meet you there if he could. He replied shortly after confirming he was available if you needed him which gave you some sense of relief because at least _something_ could go right today.

“Bad day?” Youssef offered up, his observant nature able to deduce what was wrong within seconds of seeing your face. You considered giving him all the terrible details, just unloading the entirety of your horrible day onto your unsuspecting boyfriend, but you refrained when you felt the sadness start to bubble up to the surface. Barely able to hold back tears or keep your voice steady you shook your head, pushing back the covers and sitting on it before sending him an expectant look.

“Just… hold me?”

You weren’t in the mood to talk or else your tears might spill out and Youssef sensed this; he’d normally suggest just getting it over with, letting loose so you didn’t bottle them up inside too long, but he could tell that wasn’t exactly what you needed right now. The advice stayed in the back of his mind as he sat himself beside you in your bed, arms opening as you crawled over to him. You buried your face in his chest and sighed in relief as his arms tightly wrapped around you, hand resting on the back of your head while the other began to soothingly rub your back. He hated seeing you in such a state, wishing he could find a way to relieve you of your worries, wishing he could protect you from all the negative things in this world, but he wasn’t so powerful that he’d be capable of such a thing.

So he did what he could, did what you needed him to do, and he’d be there for you as long as you needed him.

“We can talk when you’re ready,” Youssef kissed the top of your forehead. “Why don’t you take a nap? It’s always helped you feel better.”

“You’re gonna stay with me, right?” You moved out of his chest for a moment to look up at him, knowing he likely wouldn’t deny you but turning on the puppy dog eyes regardless. Youssef chuckled at your convincing ‘argument’.

“I’ll be right here waiting for you.”


	12. Burnin' Up (Noah)

“You’re burning up.”

The concern written across Noah’s face could make your heart break, his cool hand pressed against your forehead as he quietly observed how red your face was. He doesn’t think it’s due to any type of embarrassment, he’d been this close to you before without you so much as flinching, which only drives home to him that you were pushing yourself far too hard. You’d had arguments before where Noah had called you out for lack of sleep and not getting proper nutrition, seeming almost strained as he did so, as though it was a conversation he’d had before long ago with someone else special to him. But he doesn’t let his emotions get the better of him, not now when you were so clearly out of it and in need of someone to take care of you.

“Lay back down in your bed.”

“Noah-“ You let out an ‘eep!’ as you were pushed down, taken completely off-guard by Noah pinning you as though you weren’t weak enough to tip over with just a finger at this point. You can hardly struggle against his hold despite his grip softening instantly, the look in his eyes telling you it was best if you stay put. There seems to be a lot of thoughts going through his head that he once again has to brush aside so he can talk without his voice breaking, hand touching your cheek briefly before he pulled away.

“I’ll tell the manager you can’t help out today. I’ll handle your shift if I have to,” Noah started to mumble under his breath, “Soup would help, but to even out your temperature I should get a cold wash cloth and some aspirin…”

Noah either worked in record time or you had passed out from exhaustion because the next time your eyes opened it was dark outside, only a dim light on in your room as Noah busied himself around you. A cold cloth was placed against your head and your cheeks felt welt, likely from him dabbing at them carefully to spread the coolness all around. You’d thrown your covers off of you in your sleep due to how hot you were and next to you was a cup of water and aspirin, something you’re quick to swallow once you feel strength come back to you. The water nearly spilled in your shaky grip but Noah saved you from soaking your sheets, hand steadying yours to help you take another gulp before placing it down beside you.

“I’ll come back to check on you in a few hours.”

“Isn’t it the middle of the night? You shouldn’t have to wake up just for me… Plus, Kati’s a fussy sleeper, isn’t he?”

“Then I’ll stay in your room with you,” His soft smile told you that this was what he had wanted all along and that once again, no arguments would be accepted. You didn’t necessarily want to argue about it since your condition seemed to have worsened over the course of your nap so you simply nodded, ready to point out where the extra sheets were but finding he had already prepared himself a place to sleep nearby. “Goodnight. If you need anything, just call my name.”

“Noah…” He turned to you with a raised eyebrow, having not expected you to call for him so quickly. “Thank you.”

“I’d do anything for you…” Noah whispered, not loud enough for you to even hear; you tilted your head in confusion, looking up at him with a curious gaze and waiting for him to clarify what he’d said. “You’re welcome. Get some more rest, won’t you?”


	13. Playing Favorites (Day)

Day was nearly brought to tears.

“You’re my favorite person, Day.”

You held his face in your hands affectionately, squeezing his cheeks lightly while you smiled until your cheeks hurt; being around him was just a joy that you’d felt every worry lift off your shoulders the minute he’d entered the room. You couldn’t always hold your feelings for him in, the overwhelming love you felt constantly threatening to burst out of your body every time he did something even slightly cute (just existing was cute of him, so in the end, you were always suffering with these feelings). You hadn’t quite given him a proper confession but this was just as good, the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes telling you he felt much the same.

You’re lifted off the ground with no warning, comfortably finding yourself in Day’s strong arms as he swung you around in a circle, the embrace lasting longer than normal. Anyone who looked at you might assume he’d proposed or something dramatic like that but even though what was said was simple, it meant the world to him. To hear those words come from your lips, to know that you cared about him so deeply, enough to call him your favorite person…! The more he thought about it the more his heart ached, but the good kind of ache, the one that happened when all your dreams were finally coming true and you couldn’t quite understand everything you were feeling at once.

“You’re my favorite person too! Don’t tell Nine Nine~” You swiped at the few tears that had slipped down his face, much preferring his bright smile even if you knew you were the cause of his happy tears. “I’m so happy I don’t know what else to say!”

“Well, I’d appreciate being on solid ground again…” He carefully placed you back on the ground but his arms remained around you, nose nuzzling against the top of your head as he kept you as close as possible. “I would also appreciate hugging a bit longer. Is that okay with you?”

“I’ll hug you until my arms fall off~”


	14. All Yours (Nine) [NSFW]

Your hot breath on his neck was enough to make Nine hard.

You’d come to interrupt his cleaning shift, not that he was doing much as he sent Day off to handle most of the hard work. He had sensed you entering the room despite you not calling out to greet him and a shiver had been sent down his spine, knowing your intentions for doing so were likely not pure. Your lips on his neck were enough evidence that he was right, that you’d come in with impure thoughts, and though he didn’t quite think this was the place he couldn’t pull himself away from you. He was hopelessly addicted to the way you made him feel, leaning back against your chest and biting his lip to stop his moans from slipping out. Day was pure of heart but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t know what was going on should he come back from cleaning too early.

“I missed you, Nine,” You mumbled against his neck, licking along the recently created teeth indents you’d left; normally you stuck to just hickey’s but you’d heard him flirting with another soul reaper earlier so you had just wanted to get the point across that he was _yours_. “You haven’t asked me to visit in such a long time. I’m hurt.”

“I…” Nine let out a soft gasp as you started to suck on the back of his neck, his eyes fluttering shut as he got lost in the sensation of you pleasuring him. If he could wake up like this every morning, if he could feel your lips against his neck every day he’d be the content spoiled lover he always wanted to be; it made it difficult to sleep together when he had to share a room with another person but you’d both managed to make it work so far. Perhaps he would have to find his way to your room sometime later this week, just so you could take out all your pent up frustrations on him. “I missed you too but-“

As much as he valued his alone time, of being able to think freely without distractions and having no one to bother him, his addiction to you tended to overcome it. He could be sitting in his room reading or practicing calligraphy and suddenly his thoughts were invaded by you, your scent, the sound of your voice, and the unavoidable need to see you. Sometimes he’d wander out of his room to spots he knew you hung around in or he’d send you a message implying he wanted to see you, never direct with his wording, making it seem like he needed you for something important.

But wasn’t being loved important? Weren’t his feelings important to you?

“Nine Nine~!” Day’s voice broke the peace of the moment and Nine laughed in his hand, looking back at you with a small smile as you detached yourself from around him. You carefully fixed the collar of his uniform, fixing his hair while you were at it to cover the very obvious red mark on his neck. Nine knew it’d be a hassle if Day of all people saw it but he wondered what it’d be like to finally have your relationship be known, for people to see who his heart and soul truly belonged to.

It makes him shiver again to think about how fully he was willing to give himself to you should you ever ask.


	15. Right Here (Sian)

Being around Sian always made you feel safe. 

Even as the world seemed to be crumbling around you, your body curled into a ball just wishing your consciousness would cut itself off, he sat beside you patiently with a hand on your back. A tether to reality that you desperately needed, one that let you know not all things in this world were bad and that while there may not be words to bring you comfort, something as simple as his hand could bring you all the solace you needed. You slowly unfurled yourself, rolling over to face the worried man who hadn’t left your side since the horrible incident had happened no matter how hard you tried to push him away. 

“I’m sorry,” You practically sobbed, “I’m sorry for all the mean things I said to you while... I’m sorry, Sian, please don’t leave.” 

“Everything’s going to be okay,” Sian stated calmly, in such a matter-of-fact tone your heart started to immediately feel at ease. He couldn’t lift these heavy feelings from your shoulders but he could do his best to help you bear the burden, to encourage you to keep pushing as the finish line was in sight. “I’m not going anywhere so don’t worry about that, alright? I’m here.” 

“Sian...” His name is the last thing on your lips as your eyes fluttered closed, body finally feeling at ease enough to fade into nothingness. The last thing you remember is the pained smile on his face, the tight squeeze of his hand, and his promise to you. 

He’d be there when you woke up. 

You looked forward to it.


	16. Possessive (Theo) [NSFW]

You were his.

He wouldn’t let anyone doubt that.

“Geez, Theo, you don’t have to be so rough…!” You let out another tiny gasp as Theo’s teeth grazed against your skin, feeling like he wasn’t listening to you at all. You hadn’t said no to his antics as it was rare he felt comfortable enough to take you in places other than the bath, so when he’d pulled you onto his previously made bed just to muss it up before bedtime you weren’t about to turn him down. But now you were worried you’d done something to upset him as he was being rougher than usual, and though you didn’t mind said roughness, you wanted to make sure that he was okay. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re mine, you know?” You shivered at the look in his eyes as he finally moved his attention from your neck to your face, eyes intensely peering into your own. “I’ll make you mine over and over until they all know.”

“I-I tell them we’re dating all the time! You don’t have to be so jealous…” Or maybe he did because you couldn’t get enough of this possessive behavior of his, the way his lips went to the other side of your neck, making another hickey trail that led to your jaw. He’s mumbling against your skin now, telling you how much he loves you, how you’re all his and he never wanted to live a day without you, making your heart race and temperature raise even higher. “If you keep at it I won’t be able to cover them up!”

“Good,” Theo grumbled, “Then everyone will know you’re _mine_.”


	17. Needs (Noah) [NSFW]

“You’re so good for me, aren’t you?” Noah whispered directly in your ear, nipping at the sensitive skin and listening to you pant in response. “How does my cock feel? You’re milking me for all I’m worth, aren’t you? I don’t mind. I like it when you’re greedy.” 

You’re rendered speechless from how hard Noah’s thrusts are, his arm firmly wrapped around your middle to stop you from completely slumping over as he took you from behind. He encouraged you to lean back against him, hand firmly planted in his hair and holding his head close to you, not wanting him to stop talking to you even if you didn’t have the brainpower to respond. You hadn’t seen this coming when you’d come to visit Noah late at night but you should’ve known he’d find new ways to surprise you, a new way to make you weak to him and all that he does to you. 

“You’re not replying, am I doing bad? Should I stop?” His hips slowed their movements and you whined loudly in response, shaking your head as desperation took over. “Let me hear your pretty voice, then. Do you like my cock? Am I making you feel good? Do you want me to stop?” 

“D-Don’t stop...” 

“Louder.” 

“P-Please, don’t stop! Don’t stop! I’ll cry if you stop so please!” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Noah smirked against your neck, pace picking up once again as he fucked you hard and fast, releasing you from his grip and allowing you to bury your face in the blankets of his bed. He could still hear your moans clear enough that he remained motivated, cock throbbing inside you, wanting to fill you to the brim but knowing he didn’t want this feeling to end just yet. When he slowed again your whimper almost sent him over the edge and he’s shocked he didn’t accidentally come inside you, steadying his breathing as he rubbed your back, smiling at you as you turned to look at him with fire in your eyes. 

“Why’d you, mmm, why’d you stop again? Was I not... Was I not loud enough?” Even going slow you were struggling to talk, his thick cock managing to push most coherent thoughts out of your head even when he was going this slow. If anything you became more focused on how full you felt, on how happy you were that Noah had chosen you to take care of his needs. 

“Sorry, babe, just be patient with me a bit longer, alright? I promise I’ll make it worth it.” 


	18. Tease (Licht) [NSFW]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the horny energy I have today.... absolutely unmatched lads please send help

The sound of your voice was arousing enough, let alone registering the words you were saying to him.

Licht was glad Ghilley often wandered around until late at night, knowing he could touch himself without having to worry about being walked in on. His hand slipped down his pants after he teased his nipples, toying with them like he knew you would, pretending it was your delicate hands doing it instead of himself. The voicemail you’d sent that morning that he hadn’t had the chance to listen to until now had immediately sent him into a horny downward spiral, to the point he was ready to hump his pillow to get some sort of relief. You’d done it on purpose knowing you’d be away for a few days, knowing he’d suffer and listen to it over and over as he touched himself, desperately wishing it was you touching him.

The sound of your voice, your soft moaning and the sounds of you touching yourself, were what really got him. He loved hearing you moan especially when it was his name, and as he kept the phone pressed to his ear (not daring to play it out loud as those noises were his and only his to hear) he gripped his cock in his hand, starting off slow. You liked to tease him, liked to make him beg for you to go faster so he simulated the similar experience, stroking himself painfully slow even as his cock twitched in his hands. His brain was urging him to go faster but he replayed the voicemail as it ended, needing to hear it again, needing to hear all the things you wanted to do to him. There was a toy he could use for such an occasion but he found himself glued to the bed, unable to stop touching himself for even a moment.

He imagined your fingers gliding over his tip, smearing precum on his entire dick to give yourself a smoother grip, giggling as he squirmed at how sensitive it made him feel. Sometimes, you’d even teasingly press a finger into his mouth with his own pre-cum on it, telling him to suck or he’d stop; you’d said the same thing in his voicemail and he couldn’t help but listen, fingers exploring his own mouth briefly and groaning as it just didn’t feel the same. Even if he got off now he knew it’d never compare to you but he couldn’t just let himself suffer. Time was growing limited and it wouldn’t be that long before Ghilley came back to turn in for the night.

“Darling…” Licht groaned out, hips thrusting into his hand, trying to pretend he was pushing himself into your warmth. His free hand reached up to tweak at his nipples again, knowing you’d teasingly suck on them, looking up at him with a cocky smirk as you attacked his weakest spot. It’s not the same but it’s enough, the sound of your moaning on the other line sending him over the edge, holding his hand over his cock to prevent his come from getting all over his clothes and his bed. “G-Geez…”

Licht had to get revenge at some point, didn’t he?

Perhaps tomorrow morning after Ghilley had made himself scarce, he’d film a little video to show why you should be missing him as much as he was missing you.


	19. Bad Day (Licht)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to throw in something more light-hearted lmao

“...Can I have a hug, darling?” 

Licht, asking for permission before showering you with affection, told you that something was wrong. The normal flirtatious smile that graced his face was replaced with a strained one as he tried to keep up airs, probably internally fighting his actual emotions. You couldn’t deny him normally but seeing him clearly in pain made your heart ache; Licht always brought such light and happiness into your daily life so you couldn’t stand to see him so clearly sad. Your arms opened for him without a second thought, bringing him into your warm embrace to try to help assuage the heavy emotions that plagued him.

You guided Licht’s head to your chest and hold him there, no complaint coming from the needy man before you. It wasn’t often he sought out comfort rather than give it but today had taken its toll on him and he needed to seek solace somewhere, his thoughts immediately drifting to you. The thought that you might reject him or be unavailable had made his heart sink but he’d searched for you regardless, his grip on you now desperate despite you accepting his request as if he was afraid you’d slip through his fingers at any moment. But you make no attempts to move away from him, continuing to rub his back, to stroke his hair, to place feather-light kisses to the top of his head all while humming a calming tune.

He knew he was right to come to you, his heart already feeling a little lighter.


	20. Sickness (Verine)

This morning Verine truly had no energy.

He wasn’t unused to feeling awful when he first woke up but he could tell he was going to have a bad day from the very start, his body aching and his mind in a fog. He’d tossed and turned all night in discomfort meaning his condition could also be from lack of sleep but he didn’t have the energy to question this decision. He hated asking for help but feeling how he was it would be dangerous to walk as he could pass out on his way to the kitchen and that would lead to another set of injuries he didn’t much feel like dealing with. Mustering up the willpower and trying to push back the shame, he sent you a quick message that had you in his room in less than ten minutes.

You were unsurprisingly prepared for such a situation, providing him with his daily vitamins as well as some medicine to help him at least be able to sleep. You didn’t voice your worries as you didn’t want to irritate him but it was clearly written across your face, quickly helping him change to a lighter blanket so he wouldn’t overheat as he slept and keeping his curtains as drawn as you could. You’d even managed to message the manager before he had the chance to to let them know that he was currently out of commission, typing back quickly as you confirmed you were handling the situation and caring for him. Verine generally preferred to be left alone when he was truly sick, just needing the time to himself to rest and relax, but right now, seeing your face, he didn’t feel like being alone.

“Can you hold me for a bit?” His pink cheeks are barely visible in his darkened room but you know they’re there, Verine not often one to ask for affection. You can’t turn him down, sitting yourself beside him and wrapping an arm around him as he rolled over to lay his head on your chest. The sound of your heartbeat is better than any lullaby he’d listened to and his eyelids grow heavy almost instantly, body relaxing against yours. He tried to mumble out that you didn’t have to stay long, just until he passed out at least, but he’s feeling so at ease he can’t bring himself to say it.

Perhaps he should’ve invited you to his room last night so he could’ve slept and avoided this entire situation. 

He’ll have to keep that in mind for next time.


	21. Tease (Quincy)

It really started off as Quincy trying to tease you.

“I bet you can’t even carry someone as light as me!” He’d boldly stated, laughing and crossing his arms with a cocky look on his face; you weren’t one to generally give into Quincy’s unnecessarily trying to insult others due to his own insecurities and awkwardness but today you felt the need to strike back.

“You think so?”

You’d barely given him a moment to respond to your comment before you literally and figuratively swept him off his feet, holding him in your arms like he was a beloved family pet and not a devil who had a raging crush on you. You set his heart alight immediately due to the close contact and he had wrapped his arms around your neck out of reflex, squeezing tightly as he wasn’t fond of the thought that you might drop him on his ass. Your arms don’t waver at all, though, holding him against you with ease even as he wiggled around and ordered you to release him. His words don’t match his actions as his arms cradle you closer, turning to look up at you as he finally quieted his complaints and enjoyed the feeling of being held by you.

“If you wanted to be in my arms you should’ve just said so.”

“I-I didn’t want to be in your arms! What gave you that idea?!”

“Do all devils speak like it’s opposite day all the time or is that just a personal quirk? Anyway, I like having you in my arms.” Quincy inhaled sharply as your nose brushed through his hair, the close contact once again reminding him of the position the two of you were in, “You smell really good, you know? Kinda like a campfire.”

“Don’t make fun of me when you’re holding me like this!”

“It wasn’t an insult. I like the smell of a nice campfire, just as much as I like you, Quincy.”

For once, he was speechless.


	22. Doctor's Orders (Licht)

“Can’t you kiss it and make it better, darling?”

You continued your job of patching Licht up while completely ignoring his come-ons, knowing they’re plentiful and you’d probably hear a few more before he even left the infirmary. You were more worried about the pain he might be in from the sprained ankle he was clearly suffering from, carefully pressing around the bruised skin to assure there was nothing actually broken; he winced but was otherwise a good patient for you, perhaps spouting off his pick-up lines to distract himself from the agony he was in. You start to think about what he’d just asked of you, heart fluttering in your chest as you wondered what he might do if you did kiss it and magically make his wounds better.

“Licht… Do you actually want a kiss from me?”

“Huh…?! Of course! To kiss you would surely be a dream come true.”

“I know the whole ‘kiss it and make it better’ thing is about kissing your actual injury but I won’t be kissing your feet. Your lips, however, are fair game…” You moved carefully around his outstretched leg, leaning over so close that your nose brushed against his. “You’re the only person I’d do this for.”

Your lips against his temporarily wiped away any pain he might’ve been in, body frozen as you did most of the work. He hadn’t suspected he would ever get this far with you but he wasn’t about to turn down a blessing, snapping back to attention just as the kiss was ending to follow after you, planting another peck or two before fully parting. Licht delivered the most lovestruck look you’d ever seen on his face, one that would’ve made you laugh if your heart wasn’t about to beat out of your chest. You lovingly pat his cheek before fully parting from him, prepared to give him an ice pack and instructions to keep his ankle elevated as there wasn’t much else you could do.

“I’ll check on you later, okay? Make sure the swelling is going down and all that.”

“Will you take care of me if it’s not, darling~?”

“Of course I will.” Licht’s face lit up, “Since you’re my patient and all.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as his face fell but he recovered quickly, “I’ll win your heart soon, I can sense it coming!”

If he could really sense how you felt he would’ve known he already had it, but you kept that tidbit to yourself.


	23. Talk (Theo) [NSFW]

“You’re so good for me, aren’t you, Theo?” 

His eyes were glazed over as you stroked his cock at a steady pace, glad that he’d given in to you easily today. Theo always needed a lot of prep work before he was comfortable being touched by you but it seemed today he was feeling extra needy, telling you a shower afterwards would suit him just fine. 

You’d gotten to work immediately. 

“Do you like it when I touch you?” Theo nodded, but that wasn’t the response you were looking for. “Oh, you forgot how to talk? Maybe I should stop since I’m clearly not doing as good a job as I want.” 

“N-No!” Theo grabbed your hand to prevent it from leaving him, head rolling to rest on your shoulder as he looked up at you with pleading eyes. “I feel good. Please don’t stop touching me.” 

“Fufu, then tell me you like it when I touch you.” 

“I-I...!” Theo gasped as your squeezed tighter, not enough to cause him pain, but just enough that the tightness and warmth of your hand was getting to him even more. Your speed increased tenfold too and left him with the inability to talk once more, your constant whispering in his ear that he was a good boy doing nothing to help his rapidly building orgasm. He hated making a mess, hated that he was going to come all over your hand...

“Come in my mouth, baby,” You mumbled, kissing his cheek before switching the positions up, settling yourself between his legs as his body slumped back against the couch. “We wouldn’t wanna make a mess, would we?” 

Your words send him spilling over the edge and into your welcoming mouth, Theo’s fingers digging into the couch cushion beneath him as he tried to keep his moans low. He’d hate to be walked in on in such a vulnerable position with you, didn’t want the others to even consider what it’d be like to be in his place with your mouth on their dicks, but you’d successfully sucked the energy right out of his body with all your teasing. You take responsibility by zipping up his pants for him, grabbing ahold of his hands and pulling him up into a standing position once his legs were steady. 

“How about that shower? I think we should continue there~” 


	24. Helpful (Licht)

“Tell me where does it hurt, darling? I’ll kiss it and make it all better~”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Licht, but your kiss isn’t gonna heal a sprained ankle.” Despite being the injured one you feel terrible at the saddened look on Licht’s face, reaching over to lightly pinch his cheek to show you did really appreciate his offer. He was an incredibly selfless person who did his best to care for you both emotionally and physically so to be able to do nothing undoubtedly frustrated him. He’d carried you in his own arms to the nurses office as he was too afraid of one of the other Reapers’ handling you roughly and

“I’ll take care of you after!”

“I think I’ll just be told to say off of it and to put ice on it…”

“I can help with that.” There’s an uncharacteristically serious look on his face as he reaches over to grab your hand, pulling it to his lips and pressing a light kiss to your knuckles. “Please. Let me help in any way that I can.”

“Okay okay prince charming you’ve won me over!” You couldn’t help but laugh, the pain in your throbbing ankle temporarily put on the back burner as you focused on the dedicated man next to you. “You’ll fetch me ice every time I need it? And of course you’ll have to bring me snacks so I don’t wither away in bed…”

“I already know your favorites so that’ll be no trouble for me, my dearest~” Licht has perked up again, squeezing your hand in reassurance. “I will be at your beck and call.”

You liked the sound of that.


End file.
